marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil Vol 1 223
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Byrne | Quotation = The longer I have my sight back, the plainer it is that I value it too much. Maybe enough that I'd do anything to keep it. And that worries me... Because that "profound sense of justice"of mine is even more important to me. There is no place for anything which compromises it. No room for any doubt. | Speaker = Matt Murdock (Daredevil) | StoryTitle1 = The Price | Writer1_1 = Denny O'Neil | Writer1_2 = Jim Shooter | Penciler1_1 = David Mazzucchelli | Inker1_1 = Kim DeMulder | Colourist1_1 = Ken Feduniewicz | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis1 = On her way to meet up with Matt Murdock in Chelsea, Glorianna O'Breen has her camera stolen by a common street thief. Matt arrives shortly thereafter and learns from the upset girl that the camera had sentimental value due to the fact that it was given to her by her father before he died. No longer in the mood for their date to see a jazz performance, Matt agrees to walk Glorianna home and tells her that he will see if he can use his underworld connections as an attorney to try and track down the stolen camera. As this is transpiring, miles above the Earth the Beyonder floats in deep though deciding his next course of action. When Matt Murdock returns to Nelson and Murdock's offices, he finds Foggy Nelson worrying over the bills and wondering how they are going to keep their business running. Just then, the Beyonder appears before them and explains that he wishes to hire them. The Beyonder explains that he wishes to incorporate and come up with the legal means to purchase the entire planet Earth, and wants to hire Nelson and Murdock to do the job. While Foggy is sold on the Beyonders request and is eager to take his business, Matt isn't quite sure he wants to get involved in the case and excuses himself. While the Beyonder pays Foggy and discusses matters, he sends a portion of his consciousness to invisibly follow Murdock to study him further. The Beyonder invisibly witnesses as Murdock changes into Daredevil and travels across the city to a Pawn Shop where he prevents a hold up. After saving the owner, who is known for fencing hot items, if he knows who might have stolen Glorianna's camera. The pawn shop owner believes it might be Skeeter Frizzel who stole the camera and while he doesn't know where Skeeter is hiding out these days, he informs Daredevil that his brother works as a janitor at the Snuffa-Roach plant in Brookyln. As Daredevil heads out, he is greeted by the Beyonder who reveals he knows Matt's double identity. He tells Murdock that he realizes that he has a profound sense of justice and knows that his services cannot be bought, and so tells him that he will only be paid if he decides to aid. Murdock agrees and heads towards Brooklyn. There, at the Snuffa-Roach factory, the Man Without Fear overhears Skeeter's brother telling him that he can stay for the night but expects him gone the next day. As Daredevil sneaks into the plant, he considers the Beyonder's offer, unaware that the One From Beyond is still secretly following him and listening in on his thoughts. When Matt decides to take the case, the Beyonder then uses his powers to restore Daredevil's sight. Shocked by this, Daredevil trips up and lands in a vat of bug killer, alerting Skeeter to his presence and the crook flees. Daredevil however is too overjoyed to realize that his vision has been restored. As he washes the insecticide off his body he realizes that this was the Beyonder's form of payment. The next day, at the Manhattan Law Library, Foggy pours over the law books to see if the Beyonder's idea is even feasible and when the Beyonder checks on his progress, Foggy tells him that this could take years to sort out in the courts, a length of time the Beyonder is willing to take. While elsewhere in the city Matt takes the time to enjoy his restored vision taking in sights as simple as a young baby as absolute marvels. He heads to Chelsea where he pays a visit to Glorianna who is overjoyed that Matt found a way to restore his vision. Seeing her photographs for the first time he asks her why she takes pictures and she tells him that a photograph manages to catch a little bit of the glory that is the world. She then takes Matt out to see the sights of New York City, a city that he has not seen for years ever since he lost his vision. When seeing the city from the Empire State Building he tells Glorianna how beautiful it all is and in doing so realizes that this is not something that he deserves and abruptly cuts off their date to see his client. Changing back into his Daredevil costume, Matt calls out to the Beyonder to take back his retainer. When the Beyonder appears, Daredevil tells him that he is not going to take the case and to make him blind again. The Beyonder tells Matt that he will allow him to keep his vision as a gift. Unmoved, Murdock warns the Beyonder that if he doesn't take back his retainer, he will sue. Seeing that there is no way to talk Matt into keeping the gift of sight, the Beyonder removes his vision and leaves. At that time, Foggy has given up on taking the case for the Beyonder, finding the legal argument to purchase the entire planet Earth a seemingly impossible act through legal means. Daredevil meanwhile returns to the Snuffa-Roach factory where he confronts Skeeter, and easily trounces the petty crook and recovers the camera. When Skeeter realizes all Daredevil wants is the camera he stole days earlier he happily returns it to him. When Skeeter asks what's so important about it, Daredevil explains what Glorianna told him about the beauty of photographs and that he knows exactly what she means. Secret Wars II continues in .... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Chelsea *** *** Glorianna O'Breen's Apartment ** * * Items: * | Notes = * Kim DeMulder states that part of his inks in this story were redone by editorial decision.http://www.manwithoutfear.com/daredevil-interviews/DeMulder * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}